


steppin' closer to you

by apaixono



Series: Neighbors AU [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Date, M/M, White Day, sort of lol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apaixono/pseuds/apaixono
Summary: Kyungsoo didn't know his pastries came with a free date with the love of his life.





	steppin' closer to you

**Author's Note:**

> *walks almost nine months later with starbucks and 10k of fluff* how y'all doin

Kyungsoo is a man of temperance and self-control, but there are a few things that he admits he couldn't resist. Two of them are sweets and Jongin, both of which are present at the annual White Day bazaar in their university, both wrapped in black with a white bow. Yes, even Jongin, who is wearing a big white ribbon headband that somehow matches his puffy black overcoat.

"I think it looks great." Jongin shrugs, unfazed by Kyungsoo's unimpressed look when the psychology major drops by the pre-med society booth. "Also Soojung told me I looked super cute, so no other opinion matters."

"Riiiiiiight." Kyungsoo drawls, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Jung Soojung is Jongin's girlfriend, and while they're such a cute couple that they make even the most stoic people coo at their antics, it can get a little too much for the single (like him). White Day is fast approaching, and just like during Valentine's Day, Seoul is covered with hearts, teddy bears, flowers, chocolates, couple stuff, and everything that can be associated with relationships. It can get a little tiring, especially for someone who doesn't have someone to celebrate the holiday with (again, like him). "Anyway, why'd you call me over? I have to study for my quiz."

"Well, my favorite hyung, I have this thing called a quota," Jongin says cheekily, framing his chin with his long fingers to look extra cute. It works, but Kyungsoo wouldn't admit it out loud. Showing weakness in front of the enemy is a surefire way to lose. "And I need to sell these scrumptious cookie cups and pastries, all of which are your favorite, by today. I believe you can help me, your favorite dongsaeng, reach this quota of mine, because you won't let me be the laughingstock of my org. Right?"

"Uh huh. And what do you want me to do, exactly?" Kyungsoo asks, eyeing the rows and rows of baked goods on the table warily. "Buy all of these?"

"Pretty much, yeah." Jongin grins at him. "I'll give you an extra free cookie cup if you do."

"Jongin, I came here to say hello to you, not to diabetes." He deadpans. "Also may I remind you that like you, I am but a poor college student that just so happens to know how to score good finds at the wet market and cook, else I will be living off instant noodles. I can't buy out your entire bake sale."

"I'm not asking you to buy out the entire stock, hyung." Jongin chuckles. "Just five stuffed cookies, three cupcakes, and twelve cookie cups. All that and my undying affection for the very affordable price of forty thousand won!"

Kyungsoo sighs deeply, wondering if it was too late to undo his friendship with the younger as he reaches for his wallet. There's really no point in arguing with Jongin, and he really does need to study for his industrial psychology quiz, so he concedes and forks over the cash. "You better give me a bag that I can easily lug around," He says, defeated. Cute dongsaengs: 1, Kyungsoo: 0.

"Anything for the best hyung in the world!" Jongin cheers, motioning for one of the freshmen to get an admittedly beautiful hand-painted paper bag so he can pack Kyungsoo's goodies. "You're the greatest, honestly. Have I told you that already? I think I love you. I'm halfway into breaking up with Soojung. Want to go on a date tonight?"

"Um, no," He says flatly, accepting the paper bag from the younger. "I'm good with my pastries, thanks."

"And with Junmyeon hyung." Jongin grins knowingly. "Which reminds me—"

Oh, no. Not again. Kyungsoo knows this spiel all too well. It's another "It's white day, so why don't you ask Junmyeon out?" speech from his friends. Baekhyun already gave him that talk, and Jongdae even went all out and made him sample the chocolates he can give to the elder 'for the maximum wooing effect.' He doesn't want to hear it from Jongin, too. "Hold that thought, Jongin, I've got to go." Kyungsoo cuts him off, although not unkindly. "I really do need to study for my next class, I have a comprehensive exam and I barely read through all of my notes." It's not a lie per se, because he really does need to study, but the readings are short and his break is still long. He can go over them thrice if he wanted to.

"Oh, alright! No problem!" Jongin shrugs, still in his post-quota high. He stands up and reaches over to (attempt to) give him a hug. "Good luck on your exam, hyung! Thanks again!"

"See you, Jongin," He waves back at his adorable dongsaeng, the paper bag swinging on his arm as he walks to the quad so he can study and eat his pastries in peace.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's a gloomy Thursday evening, chilly and overcast despite spring being around the corner. Perfect for staying in, which is why Kyungsoo is humming along to whoever's singing on the television as he chops up chicken thighs for homemade chicken popcorn. Baekhyun is sprawled on the couch, scrolling through his phone on one hand and holding a half-eaten cupcake on the other. Kyungsoo's paper bag is still not empty simply because he can only eat so much sweets in one day without feeling bad about himself.

"Don't you have anything else better to do?" Kyungsoo asks as he moves to look for breadcrumbs and seasonings in his cupboard. "I mean, I'm just cooking so I can procrastinate on writing my papers."

"Whatever," Baekhyun hums noncommittally, still scrolling with one thumb. "Hey, did you see this? The pre-med society has a date auction for White Day."

"A what?" He asks, voice muffled as his head is still inside his cupboard, standing on his tiptoes to reach the back.

"A date auction. You know, where you can bid on someone and if you win, they'll go on a date with you. It's this new trend for orgs' fundraising activities, heard it generates a lot of revenue," Baekhyun explains. "Oh, look, Junmyeon hyung is on sale."

"He's _what_?" Kyungsoo exclaims, abruptly looking up and hitting the top of his head on the hard wood. "Ow, fuck."

"Chill, Soo. Says here he's exclusively for raffle participants only," Baekhyun says, unfazed by his friend's pain. "Not sure how you could join the raffle though, but damn. Look at that photo. Makes me want to join the raffle, too."

"Baekhyun, please," He grumbles, rubbing the sore spot on top of his head as he makes his way towards the couch. "Isn't this some modern form of slavery or something? Is this even legal?"

"For me, you're just jealous that people are in fact bidding for Junmyeon." Baekhyun grins cheekily, holding up his phone. "Look at that fine piece of Apgujeong pre-med boy, Kyungsoo. Damn."

"Are you sure I'm the one who has a crush on Junmyeon hyung? You're awfully smitten for someone whose apartment crush is still a floor up." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, grabbing Baekhyun's phone from him and checking the screen. Seriously, Junmyeon looks good every day; he's not sure why Baekhyun is throwing such a fuss over—

Oh.

"Told you," Baekhyun says smugly, but Kyungsoo pays him no mind as he stares at the screen. For his date ad, Junmyeon used a photo of him from his summer trip in Switzerland last year. Taken by his sister-in-law, he was snapped reaching for a Big Mac among a spread of other Mcdonalds staples in his favorite puffy black coat, his hair tousled by the harsh Swiss winds. He looks like he waltzed out of a romance novel, all prince-like and handsome, looking like everyone's ideal boyfriend. Below his photo is a short writeup:

 

**Kim Junmyeon**

_20, 3rd year Biology_

_About me: Frustrated chef, amateur photographer, doctor to be, pre-med org's funniest member, and Subway enthusiast (don't let the McDonald's fool you)_

_Hobbies: singing, traveling, golf, photography, making jokes_

_Ideal date: Museum tour, cooking class, anywhere as long as my date is happy <3_

_*NOT FOR BIDDING — exclusively for raffle_

 

It's so cheesy and ideal and so very Junmyeon. The elder has always been both witty and cheesy, and seeing it in a medium where people can claim him because of these traits is making Kyungsoo's heart hurt for more reasons than one. Jealousy, of course, because he might not be the lucky one. Regret that he didn't know about this sooner. Resignation that he'll never be the lucky raffle winner that can win a day with him. It's a tough life, loving someone from afar. Especially if this guy is up for grabs by the entire university, and if this guy is fought over by almost the entire student population (judging from the many comments below). 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Baekhyun nudges him with a socked foot, snapping him out of his reverie. "Lost you for a while there. How was Junmyeon Land?"

"Fantastic," Kyungsoo answers sarcastically, handing back his best friend's phone. "There was a comment about how to join, apparently you have to buy a certain amount in their bake sale to have one raffle ticket."

"Oh? So how many raffle tickets do you think you have?" Baekhyun asks as he checks the comments himself. "Seeing that you bought baked goods enough to fill a paper bag, it ought to be worth something, right?"

"I don't know, Baekhyun." He shakes his head, moving back towards the kitchen area. He should start on dinner soon. "Anyway, are you staying for dinner? I'm thinking of coating the chicken in soy—"

A loud ding cuts him off, signaling a text message. "—garlic or something. Hold that thought," Kyungsoo says, tapping his passcode to unlock his own phone.

 

**From** : XXX-XXX-XXX

Greetings from the Pre-Medical Society! Thank you for supporting our bake sale held this week. We are pleased to inform you that you are one of the winners of our date raffle. You won a date with KIM JUNMYEON. Congratulations! Full details will be sent to your email. If you have any questions, feel free to contact any PMS member. Thank you and enjoy your date!

 

Oh. My. God. 

"Who is it?" Baekhyun asks, stretching like an oversized cat. "Junmyeon hyung?"

"Um. Sort of," Kyungsoo says, voice shaking slightly. "It's the pre-med org. I, um, won the raffle for a date with Junmyeon hyung."

Baekhyun falls out of the couch in surprise. "What?" He yells. "You won a what with who?"

"A date with Junmyeon hyung," Kyungsoo repeats, still in shock. "I'm going on a date with Junmyeon hyung."

"Oh my god," Baekhyun shrieks, bouncing over to hug him excitedly. He takes the phone from him and proceeds to examine the text with wide eyes. "You sly fox, why didn't you tell me you entered the raffle?"

"I didn't know?" He asks, voice starting to sound just as shrill as he takes his phone from the music major. "But you know, it might be a joke. Hold on, let me call Jongin."

Baekhyun continues to bounce in place as Kyungsoo dials the younger with shaking fingers, both boys waiting with bated breaths as the phone rings. Finally, Jongin picks up at the fourth ring with a sleepy, "'Lo?"

"Jongin," Kyungsoo says, voice amazingly steady and back to its usual pitch. "Why did I get a text about me winning a bake sale raffle? I never joined?"

"Oh. When you buy goods worth ten thousand won, you get a raffle coupon," Jongin replies around a huge yawn. "You weren't able to fill it out on your own, so I did it for you. Congrats, by the way."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Kyungsoo asks exasperatedly as Baekhyun lets out a squeal and begins dancing a few feet away from him. "I didn't even know about the date auction thing until Baekhyun showed me the post."

"Well, I was supposed to explain it to you—I even had a spiel and all that—but you told me to 'hold that thought' because you had a quiz." Jongin hums. "So the freshman with me, Donghyuk? He told me to just fill it out because our executive board will notice if there is a discrepancy in the raffle stubs, so we did, then I forgot about it."

"Jongin," Kyungsoo whines. "What the hell am I supposed to do with a date with Junmyeon hyung?"

"Uh, freak out about it for a bit then rejoice?" How Jongin manages to sound sassy even when his voice is thick with sleep is beyond him. "This is Junmyeon hyung we're talking about. You know, your extra cute neighbor who happens to be the apple of your eye? We know he'll be so popular that we put him on the raffle date pool. Hyung, we sold out on our first day because of him. I'm not sure why are you complaining." 

"It's going to be awkward." Kyungsoo mourns. "Also I wanted to go on a date with him that I didn't buy, you know? Like I wish he could've asked me out instead. It feels more genuine that way."

"I get your point, and I do wish that it was less staged, but at least you still have a date with him. Count your blessings, hyung." Jongin yawns again. "Are we done? I'd like to go back to sleep, if you don't mind. I still have to contact bidding winners later."

"Yeah, all right. Thanks, Jongin." Kyungsoo sighs. "Sorry for disturbing your nap."

"S'alright. Keep me updated, okay?" Jongin mumbles sleepily before ending the call not long after. Kyungsoo looks at his phone blankly, not quite sure what to do next.

"Call Junmyeon hyung next," Baekhyun says excitedly from one of the dining chairs, which he is straddling as he types away on his phone. Gossiping to Jongdae about his situation, no doubt. His fingers are practically flying across the screen. "Let him know you're his date so you guys can start planning and all."

"I think," Kyungsoo replies slowly, still staring at his phone, "I need fresh air. All of this is just too overwhelming. I need a breather."

Baekhyun just looks at him, partly sympathetic and partly in disbelief, as Kyungsoo hops off the stool he was using to steady himself earlier and makes his way towards his front door. His head is spinning, still not taking everything in. He's going on a date with Junmyeon. _The_ Kim Junmyeon, the object of his affections for a long time now. Will Junmyeon accept? What if he doesn't want to go on a date with Kyungsoo? What if all of this is a huge scam? Multitudes of questions run across his mind as he reaches for the door and swings it open—

—only to find Junmyeon standing outside, fist raised in the air as if he's about to knock. The elder looks conflicted, almost as if he didn't know if he should knock or not, but as the door opens, his expression morphs into that of shock at being discovered.

"Junmyeon hyung." Kyungsoo breathes out, all of his thoughts running to a halt at the sight of the other boy. "Um, hey."

"Hey," Junmyeon says, smiling sheepishly. "I, um, was just about to knock."

"I noticed that." Kyungsoo nods at his still aloft fist, which Junmyeon quickly retracts, blushing. Cute, he thinks. "So, um. What brings you here?"

"Oh! I, um, I went because the project heads informed me of who won the raffle for the date with me." The biology major reaches up to rub the back of his neck nervously, eyes darting everywhere but on Kyungsoo. "It's um, you."

"Yeah. I got a text earlier," Kyungsoo replies, and at the back of his mind he wonders how he can stay calm and sound passive about everything. "I haven't checked the email, though."

"Ah, it says the same thing with a few official forms, so, uh, no biggie." Junmyeon shrugs. "But, um, I came here to ask if you are willing to go on that date with me? This Saturday?"

It takes all of his efforts not to gape openly at the other. He could not believe what he is hearing. Junmyeon, the Kim Junmyeon, his perfect neighbor and the object of his affections, is asking _him_ out on a date on Saturday. More importantly, he thinks Kyungsoo will say no. _Like hell_.

"Um, if you don't want to, it's okay!" Apparently Junmyeon takes his silence and shock for hesitation, and he quickly switches to a chirpy tone. "I'll just inform the project heads, we can just draw again if—"

"I'm free." Kyungsoo cuts him off abruptly, loudly, too enthusiastic for his usual stoic façade. It makes Junmyeon jump, and he quickly composes himself. "Um. I mean, I'm free on Saturday. We can go out on Saturday."

"Oh, um. Are you sure?" The elder asks, but his tone has a hopeful lilt to it. "This Saturday?"

"Yes, hyung, I'm free this Saturday," Kyungsoo repeats, a smile slowly creeping on his lips. Junmyeon's so silly, honestly. "We can go out on Saturday."

"Great! Yes, great, Saturday, sure, that's—great." Junmyeon chuckles, covering his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, I'm a mess. I'm really, really frazzled about the entire thing."

"So I've noticed." Kyungsoo snickers, endeared by the soft blush creeping up Junmyeon's cheeks and ears. "I have to go, I still have to cook dinner, but I'll see you then?"

"Yes! Absolutely! Saturday!" Junmyeon nods enthusiastically, grin so wide it makes his eyes turn into thin curved lines. "Around lunch time? I'll pick you up?"

"Hyung, I live next door." Kyungsoo points out, chuckling. "We can just leave together."

"Oh, right. Right. Heh. Sorry." Junmyeon rubs the back of his neck again sheepishly. "I should just go before I embarrass myself any further."

"See you on Saturday." Kyungsoo waves at him as he closes the door, chuckling to himself. He turns to see Baekhyun looking expectantly at him from the couch, a pillow held close to his chest.

"Well? How did it go?" The music major asks, brimming with excitement.

"I'm going on a date with Junmyeon hyung on Saturday," Kyungsoo answers, and he doesn't even flinch when Baekhyun screams and throws him into a hug.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Saturday comes faster than Jongdae could make a lewd comment about the entire thing, and that's saying something because Baekhyun ambushed him in his apartment to "spread the good news" immediately after Junmyeon left last Thursday. Kyungsoo finds himself rolling out of bed at nine in the morning, later than he'd usually wake up, equal parts excited and nervous about the entire thing. Today's the day, his date with Junmyeon, and honestly he's not sure how he managed to sleep in, let alone sleep at all. But he's here, he's awake, and damn if he wouldn't make the most out of this day, surreal as it may be.

With a small smile, Kyungsoo kicks off his covers and pads towards the kitchen to fix himself a simple breakfast. He puts a kettle to boil for tea and makes himself a bowl of oatmeal with frozen berries and bananas. Baekhyun texts him good luck just as he finishes eating, and he just rolls his eyes fondly before hopping into his shower, scrubbing himself clean. He even shampoos and uses his nice apple-scented body wash just because. He hums a soft, mindless tune as he moisturizes and shaves—even though there's barely stubble in the first place, but he can never be too sure—and even dances a little happy dance as he pads towards his closet to put together an outfit. It's still quite cold outside, so he layers on a powder blue sweater over a white polo and throws on a navy blue blazer and bleached jeans. He doesn't really bother with his hair anymore—Baekhyun says it looks good down, and he trusts Baekhyun on his fashion judgments more than anything else—so he puts on his glasses, spritzes on his favorite cologne, and sits on the edge of his bed.

And he waits.

Here's the thing: so they might have forgotten to set an exact time for their rendezvous. Junmyeon said around lunchtime, right? But isn't lunchtime relative? Or is it strictly twelve noon? Kyungsoo glances at his watch warily: 10:45AM. So is he going to wait for another hour? Should he knock on Junmyeon's door? But no, he said he was going to pick him up. Should he text, or is that too forward? Should he call, or is that extremely forward? Should he just wait and see and hopefully not rot? Will this date even push through? Maybe Junmyeon is flaking out on him. Maybe this was all a joke, and he woke up for nothing, he dressed up for nothing, he freaking shampooed over nothing. Oh God. The happy, light vibe slowly dissipates and is replaced by what Kyungsoo can only label as pre-date jitters. Which, sadly, he hasn't felt in a long time, so.

_Okay, deep breaths, Kyungsoo_. He makes a beeline for the kitchen to fix himself another cup of tea. He pours the last of the hot water into a mug and viciously dunks a fresh tea bag to steep the tea, almost splattering it all over his sweater. Everything will be just fine, he says to himself as he chugs down the tea in one go.

So much for calming down.

Kyungsoo leaves his mug on the counter—he'll deal with that later—and flops onto the couch. What to do while waiting? Maybe he could watch some TV? Maybe he could text Baekhyun? Maybe he could catch up on his homework? Maybe he could imagine scenarios on how this date will not end well and wallow in self-doubt and anxiety? Maybe he could drink more tea? Or maybe just stare at the clock and wait for it to move. That's a good idea, he thinks mindlessly as he watches the arm indicating the seconds slowly, slowly move to complete another rotation. As soon as it passes by the 12 in the middle, the other two arms move as well—11:00.

Almost like clockwork (literally), three loud knocks resonate from his front door. Startled, Kyungsoo jumps up and opens his door to find Junmyeon waiting outside, looking equal parts nervous and excited. He's wearing a cream turtleneck under a camel-colored coat, black slacks and his usual black loafers. Kyungsoo tries not to swoon right there and then at how good the elder looks.

"Hey," Junmyeon grins at him. "Ready to go?"

"Um yeah, let me just lock up," Kyungsoo says, closing the lights and the door behind him. His hands shake slightly as he fumbles with his keys, and he's not sure if it's because of the tea or because their date is about to start.

"Have you been waiting long?" Junmyeon asks as they make their way to the basement, where the elder's car is parked. "I just realized earlier that we didn't talk about what time will we meet, so I figured I should pick you up early in case you got hungry. Are you hungry?"

"I'm all right," Kyungsoo assures him. If by all right he meant almost exploding with nervousness, then yes, he's more than all right. "So, um, what will we do today?"

"Oh! I figured since this thing was for White Day, then we should go out on a really clichéd date." Junmyeon grins excitedly as he pushes the heavy basement door open, holding it for Kyungsoo like a true gentleman. "I was thinking of going to the amusement park and maybe catch a movie? And we could try this restaurant I went to before for dinner, they serve great steak and ice cream. If that's alright with you?"

It sounds fantastic, amazing, and downright perfect that Kyungsoo wants to pinch himself just so he's sure that this is real. "Sounds great," He manages to say, and Junmyeon (for some reason) looks relieved as they approach his car. The elder opens the door for him, and he awkwardly clambers into the front seat and puts on his seatbelt as Junmyeon boards the driver's seat beside him.

"Oh, I almost forgot." The biology major reaches somewhere in the backseat and produces the loveliest bouquet of yellow tulips. "These are for you."

Be still, his heart.

"These are lovely. Thank you. You didn't have to, really," Kyungsoo says, cradling the bouquet in his arms. They smell heavenly, and each bloom feels so soft against his fingertips as he strokes them lightly. His heart stutters happily, almost bursting with feels (see, he's so out of it he couldn't even put a name on what he's feeling).

"I wanted to. Clichéd date, remember?" Junmyeon grins cheekily, looking extremely proud of himself. He's been smiling a lot this morning. "So, brunch? How does all-day breakfast sound? You like breakfast food, right?"

"I do," He agrees easily, _but I like you a whole lot more._  

"Great," Junmyeon switches gears and speeds out of the parking lot, maneuvering them nimbly through the light Saturday traffic. The sun is shining brightly despite a few clouds floating here and there, making Seoul look bright and cheerful. After such a gloomy week, the weather is so nice, perfect for going on a date. Perhaps this is the universe's seal of approval, that the stars are conspiring in order to give the two of them the perfect day. Or perhaps the weather's just really okay today, and Kyungsoo is just over the moon about everything that he is viewing the world through rose-colored lenses. Whatever; today is his date with Junmyeon, perhaps their first and only one, and so he'll make the most out of his day, no matter what the cosmos may suggest.

They arrive in the mom-and-pop shop in no time, a quaint-looking café decked in baby blues and pinks. A waitress in a short-sleeved polo and jeans escorts them to a table near the window before handing them laminated menus. They look handwritten, with small stars drawn beside the house specialties. "What are you getting?" Junmyeon asks, fingers drumming on the table as he scans the menu. "I highly recommend the eggs benedict, but get whatever you want. It's on me."

"I'll get that, then," Kyungsoo hums, signaling for the server with a wave of his hand. The same waitress who escorted them skips over with a cheerful grin, nodding enthusiastically he tells her his order. "What about you, hyung?"

"Hmm, probably the breakfast pasta. With extra bacon." He beams to the server, who jots the orders down on her pad. "I'll have an iced americano, too."

"Make that two, please," Kyungsoo adds, and the server nods again before zooming away and leaving them in awkward silence once more. The air around them is usually light, even when they are not talking, but today, it seems...tense. If Kyungsoo didn't know better, he'd liken it to first date jitters.

"So," Junmyeon trails off, fidgeting with his placemat. "Um. Have you eaten here already?"

"No, I haven't actually," He replies. "This is fairly new, I think?"

"It is, it is." Junmyeon nods, and they lapse back to awkward silence before the elder chuckles lightly. "I'm sorry, I am so awkward. I don't know how to act around a date anymore."

"Same, same." Kyungsoo laughs. "It's been a while since my last one." Well, his last real one anyway (his dinner with the elder with the blackout doesn't count). It was last year, when Baekhyun set him up with a vocalist from the school orchestra. He and Jonghyun are still on good terms, but it didn't quite work out. They're too different, he reckons. The latter is dating a fashion design major now, and Kyungsoo...well, here he is, going on another not-date with Junmyeon. Because while he did win a date with the elder, as in a legitimate date, they're not actually dating, so there.

"I think we're just really pressured with the whole 'date' thing because it's for White Day and all." Junmyeon continues. "Let's just treat this as one of our usual hangouts, yeah? C'mon, I have a whole day planned ahead, I don't want to be awkward all day! It's so not us."

"Sure," Kyungsoo agrees easily. Not Date #2 it is. Oh, well. Baekhyun will be disappointed—he was expecting Junmyeon to confess—but more so Jongdae, because he was expecting Kyungsoo not to go home to his own apartment tonight (cue the philosophy major's exaggerated winking), but he couldn't do anything about it.

Something passes by Junmyeon's face—something akin to regret?—but it's gone in a blink of an eye. "Great." Junmyeon grins at him, and Kyungsoo dismisses the thought. "So tell me how exactly did you get yourself involved in this? Or did you actually buy to spend time with me?"

"In your dreams, hyung." Kyungsoo retorts, earning him a light kick on the shin and a pout. He laughs and tells him about how Jongin convinced him to buy out his quota—"But not the entire sale! I'm not a hormonal freshman desperate for a date, hyung, what the hell"—and how he didn't even know there was a date auction going on. He tells him about how Baekhyun was more excited than him about everything else, and how he managed to inhale a cupcake in less than a minute. Their food arrives just in time for Junmyeon to burst out laughing at his opinions on the date auction idea.

"Soo, it's not slavery," The elder giggles as he pokes his fork through the poached egg on top of his pasta. "We had signed consent forms and everything, plus we screened the winners before contacting them."

"Still, you're on sale," Kyungsoo argues, waving his coffee around. "What is this, a host club? Prostitution?"

"I think this is overreacting," Junmyeon snickers, catching his wrist and slowly leading his hand—and his coffee—back to the table. "Look, it was for charity, so we all didn't mind. It's a win-win situation. Now chill and eat your brunch. Do you want some of my breakfast pasta?"

"That's just overpriced carbonara, you know." Kyungsoo shakes his head at him, slicing into his eggs benedict. "Seriously, they put eggs and bacon together and call it breakfast food."

"True. I saw a shop once selling breakfast ramen and it had bacon and eggs in it," Junmyeon hums, and goes to tell his different ramen adventures with his blockmates. He tells Kyungsoo about the best ramen he had in Hokkaido, the hole-in-the-wall ramen bar he ate in New York, and the many cheap instant ramen he tries whenever he's too lazy to cook. He tells Kyungsoo about his cooking adventures, like that time he tried icing a cake for his nephew and ended up running out of icing halfway through, and the time he tried making mac and cheese and ended up forgetting to make the roux, resulting in a cheese sauce so thin he drank it like soup. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at him as he sips the last of his coffee.

"How can you forget to make the roux?" He deadpans as the waitress arrives with the check. "It's literally the first step." 

"I was half-asleep, okay? I thought I added flour, but it turns out to be salt." Junmyeon argues, snatching the billfold before Kyungsoo could blink. He barely glances at the receipt before slipping in his card and sending it back with a smile. "My treat, remember? Don't worry about it," He says when Kyungsoo protests.

"Are you letting me pay for anything today?" Kyungsoo mutters, stuffing his wallet back into his pocket. Junmyeon just laughs and finishes the rest of his coffee as the waitress comes back for his signature. Not exactly a response.

"I'm the one who took you out, remember? So it's my treat." The elder reminds him, tucking his card back into his wallet. "Now c'mon, let's go to Lotte World! I want to try their new viking ride!"

"I'd like to see this false bravado later when we're actually on the ride." Kyungsoo snorts as they stand up and make their way towards the car, the nice waitress bowing on the way out.

The amusement park is blessedly not crowded by the time they arrived, and in no time Junmyeon is dragging Kyungsoo everywhere, identical neon orange bands on their wrists. The lines are short and with their ride-all-you-can passes, they can go on whichever ride they fancy. The first one that they try is the viking ride, the one that Junmyeon wouldn't shut up about during the entire ride from the café to the parking lot.

"Let's sit at the farthest back, it's the best seat in the ride," He says excitedly, bouncing towards the last row of the miniature ship as the crew holds open the gate for them.

"Are you sure?" Kyungsoo asks amusedly. He knows Junmyeon can take care of himself, but he's known among their friends as...well, not the bravest one in the bunch (that's Jongdae).

"Yes, Kyungsoo! Now come on!" Junmyeon reaches over and grabs his wrist before dragging him towards the last bench. No one is sitting there, but the elder insists on sitting close together anyway, practically vibrating with excitement. "I'm so stoked!"

Kyungsoo simply shakes his head in amusement. "If you say so," He grins as the safety bars all lock down and the ride begins to hum to life. He's pretty sure Junmyeon will yell his head off in a while, but he indulges him on his cool façade for a little longer.

Soon enough, the huge ship starts rocking, and everyone starts whooping. Kyungsoo couldn't help but yell along with the crowd, but more out of exhilaration than fear. Junmyeon is right; the farthest seats give the most thrill, and he enjoys the pleasant drop of his stomach and the wind whipping his hair as the ship swings faster. Amidst the adrenaline and the shouts, however, he notices that Junmyeon has gone silent—well, not entirely. Kyungsoo turns to see the latter gripping the safety bar so firmly his knuckles are white, his eyes closed and his lips mumbling over and over, "Oh my god oh my god _oh my god_ —"

"Hyung," He says loudly over the din, "Are you okay?"

"No," Junmyeon yells back, and to his surprise, he buries his face on Kyungsoo's shoulder and resumes his chanting against the collar of his jacket. Shaking off the initial shock at the sudden skinship, he merely laughs and places a placating hand on top of Junmyeon's curled fist, running his thumb across the smooth skin.

"It'll be over soon," Kyungsoo assures him with a laugh as the ship lurches down quite violently. Junmyeon whimpers and lets go of the bar only to hold Kyungsoo's hand with the same vice-like grip.

(He faintly registers how perfect their hands fit together. It's probably not a good thought to entertain while Junmyeon is nearing a panic attack.)

Soon enough, the ride slows down to a stop, and the crowd stumbles out of the ship, chattering at how wild the ride was. Junmyeon pulls them up both and drags him out of the ride, looking dazed. "I regret that ride," He mumbles, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. They're still holding hands, Kyungsoo notices, Junmyeon's grip still as tight as when they were on the viking. He doesn't point it out.

"I liked it. It was pretty fun," He says instead, grinning at the elder's indignant look. "Hey, I wasn't the one who insisted to sit at the farthest back!"

"Worst decision I've made in my entire life." Junmyeon mourns. "I need ice cream. Let's get ice cream."

"Whatever you want," Kyungsoo acquiesces easily, mostly out of pity at the elder. They make their way towards an ice cream stand, and Junmyeon buys them ice cream sandwiches that they eat on a bench nearby, people-watching idly. Then they go ride the roller coaster, Junmyeon seeking for his hand again for comfort, and go on a round in the spinning teacups that makes them walk all funny after, giggling like little drunk frat boys. The elder then drags them towards the gift shop where he insists on getting matching bow headbands. 

"We need to get matching stuff." He argues when Kyungsoo refuses to put on the big blue ribbon. "Extremely clichéd date, remember?"

"Is that also why you're holding my hand even if we're not on a ride anymore?" Kyungsoo quips before he could stop himself. Junmyeon flushes pink, but he shrugs and goes to pay for the headbands anyway.

(Kyungsoo ends up wearing the headband.)

Junmyeon then insists on going on a boat ride even if the ride was for kids, and so they cram themselves in a tiny swan-shaped boat and slowly cruise down a lagoon, marvelling at the different themed sections of the ride that seem to come to life the moment they arrive. Then Kyungsoo insists on going on the carousel, so they line up among the schoolchildren and choose the tallest horses they can find, laughing and swinging their joined hands together as their horses slowly move up and down to the soft music.

Eventually they run out of fun rides to go onto, so they try their luck at the arcade. They both lose spectacularly at the basketball game even if they're playing as a duo, but Junmyeon redeems himself in the claw machine where he gets Kyungsoo a stuffed rabbit. Kyungsoo tries his luck too and wins a small penguin keychain, and Junmyeon excitedly strings it with his car keys. They play a game of air hockey (Junmyeon wins), whack-a-mole (they had to share the mallet because there was only one), and a firing game they both didn't understand but Kyungsoo aces anyway. They also try mini bowling, and Junmyeon gives up halfway because he kept rolling gutter balls. After a last round of car racing—Junmyeon, despite being a smooth driver in reality, sucked—they exchange their winning tickets for matching bracelets that are made to look like lokai bracelets but are just made out of cheap plastic beads, the only thing aside from fancy pencils they could afford with their winnings. Junmyeon insists on wearing them, and Kyungsoo sighs in fond exasperation as the elder slips on the black one on his wrist and the white one on his own, grinning.

"Couple bracelets!" He exclaims happily, waving their still joined hands together as they make their way out of the amusement park. Kyungsoo simply shakes his head at him, smiling. Junmyeon looks too ecstatic for cheap pieces of plastic, eyes sparkling and full of light. It makes his heart ache at how real this feels, and how unreal it really is. _Get a grip, Kyungsoo._

Junmyeon leads him back to the car, opening the door for him before getting in himself. The whole car smells likes tulips. "Movie time!" He announces brightly. "I got us tickets to Beauty and the Beast. Jongdae said you wanted to watch it but you never had the time."

"Yeah, I've been busy," Kyungsoo says. "But if you want to watch another movie—" 

"Oh, no. It's fine. Whatever you like." Junmyeon beams at him, and his heart jumps happily. He looks away to hide his blush as the elder slowly maneuvers them out of the open parking of the mall. "Besides, I want to watch it too. Soojung said Lumiere is a hoot."

"If you're sure," He trails off, but internally he's screaming at how thoughtful Junmyeon is. He even looked up what Kyungsoo might've wanted to watch. _Don't be like this_ , he pleads silently, watching Junmyeon drive from the corner of his eye. _I can't help but think this is real, even though it isn't. I don't know how much more my heart can take it._

They arrive in the movie house not soon after, and Junmyeon queues up to claim the tickets while Kyungsoo ambles over to the snack bar. He buys the elder a carton of cheese popcorn and a large Coke, and cheese nachos and a Sprite for himself. He contemplates getting kiddie meals just to be able to give Junmyeon toys, but he decides against it. The latter might not appreciate it, anyway. Junmyeon reappears by his side just as Kyungsoo fumbles with the full snack trays, and he immediately comes to his rescue, easily hefting both into his arms and handing him their tickets. "You could've waited for me! I got it, come on. Movie's starting in a bit." He smiles brightly and excitedly leads the way, leaving Kyungsoo to amble behind him a little dazedly, clutching their tickets in his hand.

The movie is just as good as Jongdae had raved to Kyungsoo multiple times—the cinematography is fantastic, the settings used are beautiful, and the original songs are so catchy. The songs they adapted from the cartoon are also executed so well, Kyungsoo briefly thought they were original. Emma Watson made such a beautiful and convincing Belle, and the rest of the actors lived up to their characters so well. But probably what contributed to his great movie experience is Junmyeon watching with him. He looks so entranced with the film, despite the cartoon being one of his favorites. He often turns to Kyungsoo and says excitedly, "It's like the Disney movie!" Normally, Kyungsoo hates people who do side commentary, but he lets Junmyeon's oohs and ahhs softly and instead smiles fondly at the way the latter mouths the lyrics to the songs, obviously knowing them by heart. He also gladly shares his food with him, even going as far as feeding him popcorn and insisting it's because he doesn't want Kyungsoo to have cheese powder fingers. But really, if he were to be honest, the highlight of their movie "date" is when Junmyeon slips an arm around his shoulders out of the blue and slowly pulls him in to lean against him. When he looks up questioningly, the elder merely smiles gently. "Extremely clichéd date," He reminds him before training his eyes back to the screen, ears turning a little pink.

(Kyungsoo, of course, takes the chance and leans his head on Junmyeon's broad shoulder, because he is a believer in seizing the day and all that. It's as solid and warm as he had imagined.)

The movie ends after a while (too soon, and Kyungsoo mourns at the loss of contact as he slowly lifts his head off of Junmyeon's shoulder) and they walk out of the cinema, hands brushing as they chatter about the movie and how great it was. The restaurant Junmyeon told him earlier is in the same mall, so they make their way towards the al fresco area and find a classy-looking bistro decorated in shades of grey and black. A maitre d' welcomes them with a small bow, consulting his little black book for Junmyeon's reservation as they stop in front of his small podium.

"Table for two under Mr. Kim Junmyeon," He reads, jotting down something on the margin. He blinks at them for a moment before smiling, his eyes crinkling slightly from behind horn-rimmed glasses. "Ah, I was supposed to apologize for the table setting, but I think it is appropriate after all. Do you mind climbing upstairs to our rooftop dining area, sirs?"

"Uh, no?" Junmyeon says, and the maitre d' bows his head again before whisking away, leading them towards the small staircase at the side of the restaurant. They exchange a confused look, and Kyungsoo shrugs slightly before climbing after the quite odd man. The climb is short but the steps are quite steep, so Kyungsoo is a little out of breath as he finally reaches the rooftop deck—

—and what's left of his breath leaves him as he gasps in surprise. The railings are adorned with warm fairy lights, casting a soft glow on the area. Each table is covered in a pristine white cloth, and in the middle is an intricate arrangement of candles and carnations. The cutlery is a shiny gold, tucked neatly in pale cream napkins beside the white plates. Overlooking the railings is the bright and vibrant Seoul nightlife, lights winking and sparkling in the night. The sky is a deep blue, almost black, dotted with stars that shine even with all the pollution of the city. It's beautiful, enthralling, and absolutely romantic. Perfect for an extremely clichéd date. Kyungsoo's heart skips.

"Right this way, sirs." The maitre d' leads them to a table for two at the far back, right in the corner of the roof deck. He pulls back a chair for Kyungsoo, who accepts it gratefully as Junmyeon sits across him. They get handed two cream-colored menus, the maitre d' bowing slightly before leaving them to decide their meals.

"Please don't tell me you planned all this. This is too much," Kyungsoo says softly, running a finger down the menu. "Really, hyung, it's been a great day. You didn't have to go all out."

"I didn't, don't worry." Junmyeon assures him, reaching over to squeeze his wrist assuringly. "It's a nice coincidence, and we should just enjoy it. A good way to end our extremely clichéd date, yeah?"

"If you're sure," He trails off uncertainly. The menu options are actually quite affordable, but that's not what was bothering him. Today has been straight out of his fantasies, something he thought only his subconscious could conjure. But he's here, seated right across Junmyeon in a fancy restaurant, their hands almost close to intertwining once again, and he doesn't know when he'll experience this or feel this way again. If he'll be even given a second chance. Honestly, pining after Junmyeon is so hard, especially when the elder stays so close to his side like this. It makes the distance between them feel so wide, yet so narrow at the same time.

A gentle pressure on his hand brings him back from his worries, and he looks up to see Junmyeon smiling at him, their hands joined once again. "Penny for your thoughts," He says gently. "I see you've went ahead and worried anyway even if I explicitly told you not to."

"I—" Kyungsoo opens his mouth to explain, but the elder holds up his free hand to shush him.

"It's all right. Let's just order, okay? What side dishes would you like?" The elder looks down at his menu. "I'm getting a twice-baked potato and broccoli with cheese. What about you?"

"I think I'll just get the mushroom risotto and the mixed greens," He says. Junmyeon nods at him and motions for a waiter, rattling off their orders with a gentle smile without relinquishing his hold on Kyungsoo's hand. The waiter doesn't bat an eyelid at this, but his smile noticeably grows wider as he bows and moves away to make their orders, leaving them in slightly awkward silence.

"So—" They both say at the same time, and Junmyeon laughs at this while Kyungsoo shakes his head.

"I can't believe after spending an entire day together, we're back to awkward silences," Junmyeon says as he pulls away his hand. "You already saw me break down on the viking ride. Bit late for this, don't you think?"

"I know. We even had matching headbands and all," Kyungsoo replies, earning him a lopsided smile. They soon lapse back into silence, the elder twiddling his thumbs nervously, so he quickly launches into a new topic. "So, uh, come here often?"

"Not often, but I've been here a few times. My sister-in-law likes their pasta." Junmyeon fumbles with the sleeves of his coat, brushing off imaginary lint from the cuffs. "I had always wanted to go back, though. Their steak is really great."

"Why didn't you, then?" He asks.

"No one to go with. In case you haven't noticed, it's a hot spot for dates. Going here alone would be pretty sad." Junmyeon shakes his head ruefully. "And no, I haven't gone on a date here, either. I take them somewhere less nice."

"My dates are usually on the couch... My laptop and I go way back," Kyungsoo jokes, earning him a laugh. "But really, I meant what I said earlier. It's been a while since I went on an actual date. About a year ago, I think? I don't quite remember."

"Seriously? A year?" Junmyeon says, shock written all over his face. "I thought you just said that to make me feel better earlier!"

"No, it's true. And I went to that date more out of guilt, because Baekhyun really went out of his way to set me up with one of his friends. It didn't really work out, we both decided that from the start." He shrugs. "I'm a little surprised you find it hard to believe. Do I look sociable to you?"

"Well, yeah, not really," Junmyeon admits, "But I can't wrap my head around the fact that no one is taking the opportunity to take you out."

_You aren't, either_ , he wants to point out, but he decides against it. "It's a sad reality I've learned to face a long time ago. Baekhyun gets the dates, I get the long resume. Finding love isn't on top of my priority list."

"But what if love finds you?" The elder asks. "What if it comes knocking at your door with a fruit basket?"

_It already did_ , he wants to say. _It even welcomed me to the aparment with a grand care package._ "Let's be honest, hyung. No one wants to take grumpy old me out on a date." Kyungsoo shakes his head, moving to take a sip of water.

"I would."

He almost spits his water out in surprise at Junmyeon's words. He looks up to find the elder staring intently back at him, nothing but seriousness written on his face. Kyungsoo blinks as Junmyeon slowly reaches for his hand, opening his mouth to say something—

"Medium well steak with mixed greens and mushroom risotto?"

They both jerk back as the server comes back with a full tray, smiling at them innocently. Perhaps he didn't notice they were in the middle of something. "Mine," Kyungsoo says, voice cracking a bit as he withdraws his hand from the table. The server nods and places their plates on the table before bowing and moving away.

 

"Looks good," Junmyeon says with a nod, and Kyungsoo knows the moment is broken, that he can't bring it up without being awkward. "Let's eat! Hope you enjoy it."

Dinner is a relatively quiet affair, a far cry from their otherwise bubbly, energetic dispositions earlier. They make small talk, but most of their meal is spent in silence and stolen glances. They both get gelato after dinner, Kyungsoo going for a safer neapolitan trio cup while Junmyeon daring to try toasted malt and black sesame on waffle taco shells. He also attempts to let Kyungsoo taste his outrageous gelato, chasing his mouth with his spoon while laughing; Kyungsoo indulges him with a spoonful of black sesame only after Junmyeon accidentally smears the melted gelato on his top lip and gives him a moustache.

The elder takes the opportunity that Kyungsoo was busy finishing his gelato to get the bill, handing his card before Kyungsoo could protest. "Let me pay for one last thing tonight." Junmyeon waves him off when Kyungsoo opens his mouth to complain.

"You've been paying for everything," Kyungsoo replies. "At least let me pay for dinner."

"I took you out, therefore I should pay." Junmyeon grins at him. "That's the general rule, right? Whoever asks out pays."

"Technically, though, I bought this date with you." He points out.

"When you phrase it that way, you make me sound like an on-call boyfriend," Junmyeon says thoughtfully, and Kyungsoo chokes on his gelato. The elder simply laughs and signs the check, leaving a generous tip and sliding the billfold away from Kyungsoo's reach. "Come on, it's been a long day. Let me take you home."

Never mind that they go home at the same apartment complex. Kyungsoo shakes his head at him fondly before standing up and following him, Junmyeon loosely holding his wrist to help him down the stairs. He drops it when they're back on the ground, but as they walk in comfortable silence to the parking lot, their hands brush occasionally, sending sparks up Kyungsoo's arm. He wonders if he should take it, just seize the night and hold Junmyeon's hand one last time, but before he could reach for it, something cold and wet starts dripping on his nose, his hair, and his cheek. They both look up in confusion, just in time for the rain to suddenly start falling harshly on them. Junmyeon cries out in surprise and, because the night couldn't get any more clichéd than it already is, quickly shrugs off his coat and throwing it over both their heads.

"You okay?" He asks, and Kyungsoo nods before they both run towards the parking lot. Junmyeon coat soon becomes drenched, and the hem of Kyungsoo’s jeans is soon wet, but there's something exhilarating about running under the rain with the love of your life. Kyungsoo couldn't help but laugh at how silly they must look, two grown men huddling under a small flimsy coat, and when he looks over at Junmyeon, the elder is also chuckling to himself, his fringe plastered to his forehead and dripping water all over his cheeks. He should look silly or even pitiful, but with his flushed cheeks and shining eyes and bright smile, Kyungsoo finds himself falling even harder.

So much for temperance and self-control.

They finally reach the car, and both of them scramble inside to seek solace from the rain. "Sorry about your upholstery," Kyungsoo says, because his jeans are quite drenched, but Junmyeon ignores him as he reaches for something from the back seat. He produces a small pile of fluffy towels, and dumps them on the center console before handing one to Kyungsoo.

"Dry yourself up, you might get sick," He says before reaching up and placing a second towel on top of Kyungsoo's head. To his surprise, Junmyeon begins toweling his hair dry, patting his face and neck free of any drips. His movements are soft and gentle, even bordering on fond, and Kyungsoo could only stare at the elder as he carefully pats him dry, oblivious to his own dripping hair and damp shirt. Junmyeon meets his gaze eventually, and they stare at each other, time stopping as they both look into each other's eyes and—

_Ah-choo!_

Junmyeon jolts as Kyungsoo sneezes softly, almost like he woke up from a trance. "U-uh, there are more towels here if you need it." He quickly pulls away before placing the used towel near his feet, taking a dry one for himself and placing it across his nape. His ears are red, Kyungsoo notes, probably from embarrassment, but he doesn't point it out as they drive home. The car is wrapped in silence and the smell of tulips, and the ride home is filled with stolen glances that always, always end up with Junmyeon looking away whenever their gazes meet.

They finally arrive in the apartment complex parking lot, and Junmyeon insists on carrying their goodies and Kyungsoo's bouquet for him as they go up the stairs together. Their footfalls are loud in the quiet stairwell, their silence even louder. Eventually, they reach the third floor, and Kyungsoo slows to a stop in front of his door.

"Thank you again for today, Junmyeon hyung," He says with a small smile. "Thank you for the flowers and the meal, too."

"No problem. Thank you too for accompanying me today." Junmyeon grins back as he hands Kyungsoo his flowers and amusement park goodies, and it's shy yet so, so bright. "Sorry our outing is quite clichéd, and that I'm a little awkward."

"I didn't mind. I had a lot of fun." Kyungsoo assures him. "So, um, how do you usually end a clichéd date?"

"Uh, we could hug, I suppose," Junmyeon says hesitantly, and they both laugh awkwardly as they move towards each other, the elder gently wrapping his arms around his waist. Junmyeon is warm and gentle, his arms sturdy and his chest solid, and his heart beats slowly yet steadily against Kyungsoo's chest. His clothes smell like laundry and a hint of steak, his hair still smells like peach shampoo, and his skin still smells like his peach body wash and a hint of cologne even after their long day. Their bodies fit together so nicely, Junmyeon's arms caging him in just the right way, his chin fitting on the crook of Kyungsoo's shoulder perfectly, and Kyungsoo realizes that they could make a good pair after all. If anything, today's outing proved that, with the way their hands gravitate towards each other naturally and how they compliment each other in so many ways. How Kyungsoo wishes this was true, and there's a small part in him that thinks it is, that each brush of their hands and flush of Junmyeon's cheeks and gentle smile sent his way means that Junmyeon too wants him, wants this. But his practical side tells him no, maybe Junmyeon is just fulfilling his part of the deal as a 'prize', maybe Junmyeon is just being a good friend, maybe he's reading too much into everything. And honestly, Kyungsoo doesn't know which side he should listen to.

"You should go inside, it's late," Junmyeon murmurs gently, still not letting go of him. His breath is warm against Kyungsoo's exposed neck, and he involuntarily shivers. "You must be tired."

Kyungsoo merely hums in agreement before slowly pulling away. Junmyeon loosens his grip to let him move before leaning and pressing his lips on Kyungsoo's forehead, hands still resting on the small of his back. It's so innocent, gentle, and soft that he finds himself closing his eyes, relishing this small moment of intimacy.

"For sweet dreams," Junmyeon whispers, and Kyungsoo opens his eyes to see him smiling down at him. He finds himself smiling back, and they spend a few more moments in each other's arms, staring at each other and smiling. Finally the elder reaches up and brushes Kyungsoo's fringe off his forehead with a touch gentler than a feather.

"You should go," He repeats, and slowly steps away from him. "It's been a long day. Get some rest, alright?"

"Okay. You too," Kyungsoo replies, and they share another smile before he turns towards his apartment, taking out his keys from his pocket. He unlocks his door and slowly opens it before—

"Kyungsoo, wait."

He turns to look back at Junmyeon, whose eyes are shining with renewed fervor. His fingers, however, are notably fidgeting. "Yes, hyung?"

"The communication arts department is holding a mini film festival next Saturday," Junmyeon says slowly, hesitantly, but surely. "It's just in the university viewing rooms, and I got access passes to see all of the short films. Would you...like to go with me?"

Is Junmyeon asking him out on another date? Without Kyungsoo having to buy another ton of pastries? Without any obligation whatsoever?

Be still, his heart.

"I'd love to," Kyungsoo replies, and Junmyeon breaks out into the most beautiful smile he has ever seen. "But this time, let me pay for something, okay?"

"I'll think about it. I'll pick you up, same time?" Junmyeon asks. "We can get brunch again if you'd like."

"It's a date." Kyungsoo grins at him, and Junmyeon blushes. "Good night, Junmyeon hyung."

"Good night, Kyungsoo. I can't wait for Saturday," Junmyeon says, and it's Kyungsoo's turn to blush as he waves and enters his apartment. He places his things on the couch and carries his flowers to the kitchen. He arranges his tulips in a tall glass vase, and he smiles down at the flowers before carefully placing it on his coffee table. They're bright spots of color in his otherwise monochromatic apartment, and it fills him with warmth.

Kyungsoo is a man of temperance and self-control, often schooling his expressions into a stoic blank face. But tonight, he flops on his couch and muffles his excited squeals in a throw pillow, giggling uncontrollably as he clutches the pillow to his chest.

Just this once.

 

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO SORRY FOR BEING MIA this was supposed to be published on White Day but, as usual, life happened. When will life not stop me from posting? Stay tuned. Anyway hello idk what's this tbh lol but HEY THEY WENT ON A DATE!!! A REAL ONE!!!!! WITH SMOOTH MOVES AND SMOOTH LINES!!!!!! JUNMYEON FINALLY GOT GAME Y'ALL!!!!!!!! I figured seven parts is enough of a slow burn so here we are. *jazz hands*
> 
> I promise I haven't abandoned this au, I drowned in uni work and org work and more WIPs ㅠㅠ to everyone whose plates are more than full, 화이팅!!!! Don't forget to rest and take a break every so often!!!


End file.
